


The Alien of Torchwood

by Apnightwing14



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Menken/Schwartz/Parnell, Torchwood
Genre: BAMF River Song, Gen, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Jack Harkness Flirts, adorable child thirteenth doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apnightwing14/pseuds/Apnightwing14
Summary: Torchwood holds an iron grasp on Earth and is extremely harsh on the non-terrestrial life that comes to Earth. When a Torchwood scientist finds a child who can't die, the child is taken in to be raised as a weapon against its own kind. For twenty-some years the plan works for them. At the tail end of those years, a group of vagabonds comes to retrieve their missing family.A hunchback of Notre-Dame AU featuring Doctor Who characters in a world where aliens are not welcome on earth at all for fear of being killed by Torchwood.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/happiness
Kudos: 7





	1. An Unearthly Child

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Hunchback of Notre Dame, I love History, and I love Doctor Who. It isn't completely historically accurate due to the use of alien technology, however, I tried to make the clothing, life structures, and Buildings as Historicaly accurate as possible. I hope you enjoy!

Of course, she was stuck on the night patrol. Suzie let her superiors at Torchwood know that she preferred, and was better, at the science-based positions. She actually felt like she could accomplish something instead of looking out for aliens when they knew better than to show up. After two hundred years, Torchwood was known and loved by the public for helping the citizens during alien attacks, and taking all alien paraphernalia if someone wanted it or not. After the alien attacks, people have moved from being scared of witchcraft to the extraterrestrial. In Europe, Torchwood was more powerful than the kings and the church, they were the final say that both organizations had to address.

Suzie knew she wouldn't find any aliens due to the tales of torchwood reaching other galaxies, but she still had a job to do. Her patrol partner, Yvonne, knew this as well but Yvonne needed to climb the ladder to get where she wanted. The lead. Yvonne was the one who wanted to run things, Suzie just wanted to find out how a gauntlet worked. The gauntlet was found seven months ago after a crash landing in Cardiff. The gauntlet could bring people back to life for short periods of time; the longer the time, the more violent the death. But while having others use it there were outliers in the numbers. Some could get the victim to live for minutes, others couldn't even get a flinch out of the victim. That is what Suzie is investigating. But, she would have to get to it later and focus on her current job of patrolling.

Three hours into their patrol, when the moon was in the middle of the sky, Suzie and Yvonne heard hushed whispers near the bay. They gave each other a look and started to head in that direction silently to not scare the perpetrators off. As they got closer, the whispers got louder and clearer. 

"You promised us a trip out of town, not a trip to the bay to find our own way out of town!" an angry Scottish voice said.

"Listen here," a female voice said in the same accent, "we can pass, you can't. You really want to test if I have mercy right now?"

After hearing the word mercy the two raced in to intervene on the off chance of a fight breaking out. Upon arrival, they witnessed two humans, or humanoid aliens if the past conversation was accurate, holding a small child and Silurian fighting. Speeding up Suzie went to help Yvonne with the Silurian. After subduing the Silurian, Yvonne leads the Silurian off into the distance and Suzie stayed to ask the couple about their identity and what happened. When she turned around to address the couple, she took note of the panicked expressions on them, she thought it was because they might be accused of being aliens, but then she followed their line of sight to the ground, where their child lied, head turned too far to be good. Immediately feeling sympathy for the couple who lost their child and a need to charge the Silurian with murder and trespassing. During her internal rant, the child started to glow softly under the skin. The glowing seemed to be a trick of the moonlight, but it soon became much more. The child had light pouring out of all extremities and the intensity burned her eyes. When the light died down, she looked back at the child and it changed. Before the child was a little boy with tan skin, and brown hair. Now the child had black skin and a lot of coiled hair. Suddenly the child disappeared back into the arms of the couple, hidden in the sleeves and cloak of the two. 

The three stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the only thing signifying the passing of time was the wind off the bay and the cooing of the baby. As the seconds dragged on, the man finally spoke.

"Are you going to take us in like the Silurian or let us go as you planned to five minutes ago?"

Suzie had no idea what to do at this point, all she knew were these three things,  
-All three of them are aliens  
-That baby just changed appearance completely  
-That baby just came back from the dead.

Suzie knew the benefits this child could have on her research and for Yvonne's career. With one sentence she would ruin the life of the couple, but improve her and Yvonne's in one night. She knew what she would pick between the two.

"I will let you go if you give me your child."

The woman in purple started shouting at her, but Suzie couldn't blame her.

"How are you going to stop us? There are two of us who won't agree to that and we're aliens. You have no idea what we can do. I could kill you in five different ways using nothing but your badge-". She stopped the second Suzie pulled out her gun.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll put the baby on the ground and walk away. I'll give you ten seconds after you turn the corner to assure you I won't follow you."

After she said it, she gave the couple a few seconds to decide. As it was approaching a minute she started to advance on the couple. The couple startled and set down the child and hurried off around the child. Keeping to her word she gave them ten seconds. As she picked up the child, Yvonne came from the opposite direction the couple left. Yvonne saw the baby and rushed over with the question "where did the baby come from?". Suzie panicked because she wasn't planning on Yvonne coming back to meet with her. Thinking fast on her feet, she lies and says "the couple realized that it was an alien and didn't want it. They knew I was Torchwood so pawned it off on me."

Yvonne showed pity on the child and that was surprising. She has always been so career-oriented, Suzie thought she forgot about emotions. "What are you going to do? Its an alien, but looks like a baby. I couldn't kill it."

She knew what she was going to do, it was just where to keep it. The child was perfect for understanding the way the resurrection gauntlet worked, but storing the child was an issue. Yvonne decided that it was a good idea to cut their patrol short and go to the head of Torchwood to see what to do.

When they made it back to their headquarters in London and had a meeting with the head of Torchwood London, Adam. He was as lost as to what to do, not from legal constraints (Torchwood is above that), but from moral leanings. So he came up with the solution to "keep the child for any experiments needed, but raise it as your own." due to his belief that the child "could be useful to Torchwood" in the near future. His only condition was to go to Cardiff, due to the headquarters being better hidden. Suzie agreed to it and created a team to investigate. 

\-- Six Years Later--

While Yvonne rose to lead Torchwood London, Suzie did enough experiments and trials to finally understand the function of the gauntlet, and how to use it without the gauntlet draining the life force of the user. The only cost was a dozen of the child's lives. When Suzie finished the experiments, the child was left as a young girl of six with blonde hair and green eyes. Due to her not wanting the child to remember how awful she and the experiments were she gave the child a retcon. She then moved onto raising the child, Suzie asked her team to still work with her to help raise the child into Torchwood's loyalty. The answers were reluctant "yes" that was only gained after the threat of being retconned which would result in the forgetting of the child the three women have gotten so attached to. So while Suzie raised the child; Rose, Donna, and Clara tried their best to give her childhood some fun, and to make sure 13 actually had a personality.

For the first few months, the child was referred to as 13 by all four of them due to it being the thirteenth life under their care. While Suzie kept calling her this for the next twenty-odd years; Rose, Donna, and Clara came up with the name "Theta" due to how common it is as a variable in math, such as how she is now a variable in their lives. 

Over those twenty-odd years, Theta had become very curious about the outside world and, while the three women have tried to stop this, completely subservient to Suzie. Rose helped Theta understand emotions and have empathy for different creatures, even getting her a fish for her when she was around the age of ten. She found it to be her job since the other women raising her forgot how to talk to children and teenagers most or all of the time. Donna was Theta's bad influence who answered her questions with either a snarky comment or a genuine heartfelt response. Most of Theta's comedic sense and social skills came from her, which want so helpful to Theta. However, Clara was the closest Theta would come to an actual mother, she was the one who taught her general rights and wrongs, offered comfort to her, and was the one who fostered her hidden independence streak and creativity by bringing in different textbooks she had from her years as secondary school and Uni. Theta started to love astronomy and quantum physics which broke Clara's heart due to her knowing that Theta will never know that she came from the place she loved to learn about so much.

Even though Suzie was Theta's primary caregiver, her lessons were mainly about how aliens were murderers and wanted to destroy the planet and would abuse her abilities to do. These statements scared and shamed Theta into staying in the basement of Torchwood Cardiff which made Suzie's secret about her existence easier to keep and easier to trick her into working for Torchwood. Suzie had some qualms about gaslighting a child into self-loathing, but the idea of the help Torchwood would get made it easier for her to do so. She twisted the abilities into being one of the "good aliens" but only because she knows that humans are good and should listen to them. Suzie only felt bad about this for the first year, after this, it was easier to keep her controlled after this. 

Rose, Clara, and Donna hated the actions Suzie took and wanted to take Theta home with them and far away from Suzie and Torchwood but, they needed those jobs and didn't want to forget the wonderful child that they all loved and needed to protect as much as one of their own.

Little did they know two people who wanted the same thing are on the way and would be relentless in accomplishing their goal.


	2. Twenty Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twentyish Years after Suzie took in Theta, Theta starts to want to go outside. Luckily for her; Rose, Donna, and Clara have absolutely no issue being a bad influence on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be five chapters posted tonight because I have decided to give this story one last try.

"Good Morning!" 

A blonde head stepped onto the ledge containing the one window present within the basement of Torchwood Cardiff. She held her hand out to the bird who got stuck there two weeks ago.

"Are you ready to fly today?" she asked. The bird chirped happily and fluttered his wings. Theta started to chuckle at his eagerness to fly away. Adjusting her stance she cracked open the window enough to slide her hand holding the bird out. As she moved her hand out the window, the bird immediately stopped chirping and fluttering his wings. Theta brought her hand back in and looked at the bird.

"Awwww...don't be like that. Here," she sat down on the ledge with her feet dangling off, "try to fly out of my hand. I'll keep them out, you just fly." The bird started to flap his wings, gaining in speed until he was hovering over her hand. She moved her hand out from under him and laughed. The bird turned and started to chirp again, flying around to land on her head. Theta grabbed him off of her head and turned back to the window. He flew to the window but stopped and landed on the ledge turning to look back at her. She climbed back to her feet to reach the window easier. 

"Well go on then" she nudged the bird closer to the window "nobody wants to be cooped in here forever." The bird gave one last lap and chirp before finally flying off into the bright light of the morning. Theta was perfectly content to stay there watching the city and civilians of Cardiff for hours. 

"Wow," a voice dripping with sarcasm said "If I knew you resorted to talking to birds I would have made the effort to visit more a while ago"

Theta's face lit up at the voice, she started to rush down to meet her, other voices were continuing the conversation until she got there.

"Come on Donna, don't be like that. You used to talk to your cat like a therapist after you and your husband split. You also treated it better than most people you interacted with from what I heard." a lighter voice said with a laugh sprinkled in the words

"Both of you shut it. It's not odd to be talking to animals, and we all need to make a better effort to visit more as well."

When Theta finally reached the end of her journey downwards, she rushed to the three women present and gave them a large hug then quickly backed off. Clara stepped away to set down her bag which was filled with books to trade out for Theta. Donna claimed the chair at the desk and Rose stayed standing, looking in the direction of the window clearly thinking. Just as Theta was going to ask Rose what was wrong, she beat her to the punch by asking Theta if she knows what day it is. Theta paused at this, of course, she knew what day it was, it was the day she looked forward to the most in secret, it was the Feast of Fools. It is the only day aliens are welcome without being charged with a crime by Torchwood. 

"Of course I know what day it is. I do have a calendar."

Rose's gaze softened when she looked at Theta again. She was looking at Theta with pity, and she hated it, she didn't want pity or sympathy. She was just happy that Suzie had mercy on her and thought she could be good compared to other aliens. "Also, Suzie told me I can go someday."

Donna scoffed, "She always says someday but never today. And you don't need permission to go outside, all you have to do is put one foot in front of the other."

Clara shot Donna a look and she shrunk back. Clara was starting to train to be a teacher, and Donna was the perfect subject for her to practice her "be quiet or face the consequences" look that she would need when managing a classroom of her own. Before anyone could get a word out, the sensors that signals a person arriving at the premises activated. They all knew it was Suzie. Rose, Donna, and Clara all rushed to hide on the second floor while Theta moved the books Clara brought behind a desk to keep them hidden and to not give away the three people who would be listening in on her and Suzie's conversation.

"Good Morning 13" Suzie said from the doorway. Theta rushed to meet her at the door like she was taught.

"Good Morning, Suzie" Theta replied while taking Suzie's coat, and subsequently hanging it up on the coat rack. Suzie started to walk to the bench that she preferred to sit on, Theta rushed to grab her stool from the corner where she used it to get a boost to the ledge of the window. As Suzie started to sit down, she pulled out a notebook from her bag. She had a list of the different alien types that Torchwood knew existed in it in order of their appearance on earth, and kept track of the ones that Theta was taught to deal with. Opening it closer to the end Suzie scanned for the one that wasn't ticked off the list.

"Weeping Angels"

"Class Seven Alien" This routine was easy for Theta, as easy as breathing. The only time she got worried is when she didn't know as much information about them because of the consequences Suzie had for her.

"Danger Presented"

"Feeds from your life force by sending you back in time to live out your remaining years. Considered in many circles the most dangerous merciful killers in the galaxy."

"Weaknesses"

"Can't move while being looked at. However, they can temper with sources of light presented to provide them with a means of movement. There is not much in the realm of weaknesses known as of now."

"Good", Suzie ticked the box, "Time-Lords"

"A Class Ten Alien"

"Danger Presented"

"Humanoid species that have the ability to time-travel. They can regenerate their bodies and think of all other species as inferior. The technology they own is theorized to be far more powerful than our own, however, due to only one arriving for only an hour one-hundred years ago we don't know how powerful they actually are."

"Weaknesses"

"They can be killed if given a life-threatening injury in the middle of a regeneration. A few of them can show mercy if compelled to, simple manipulation of emotions similar to a human sociopath. Or, if in a large crowd..." Theta trailed off thinking about the Feast of Fools. SNAP. Theta was drawn out of her thoughts to Suzie's angered face. 

"You were thinking of the Festival, weren't you 13?" Even though it was phrased like a question, Theta knew it wasn't. 

"I-I'm sorry Suzie." Suzie gave a dejected sigh and turned to face her. "It's just that you go every year and I was wondering if this year I could go with you just this once."

Suzie's reply was surprisingly sweet, "you silly child. I am personally invited by Yvonne every year, I am required to go." Theta turned to go back to her stool, dejected, ready to continue her quiz. As she sat, Suzie reached for her face and turned it up to look her in the eye. 

"Oh, you silly child. You must know how much it hurts me to leave you every day in your sanctuary. Protected from the vicious aliens that invade our lives on this day. If they ever see what you can do, they will take you away from me and harm you."

Suzie strode across the room, with large, fast, steps to get the notebook again. She returned with it open on the Daleks, "you don't know the world but I do." She flipped to the cybermen. "Remember what I taught you 13, this is your sanctuary." And with those words, she leaves Theta alone. Theta walked around and looked at her so-called "sanctuary" with the lone window two stories up and virtually no way to access it, the cement walls, and barred across the door. Did she feel safe in the basement? yes. But did she feel happy? no. 

Theta wanted to walk with the people she was stuck watching day after day. She loved Donna, Rose, and Clara, but she wanted to interact with other people. With people who have different jobs or live around Torchwood Cardiff, she could tell you exactly what they did each day and she had her own stories made up for each of them as well. There was a portly old man who owned a bakery who came on Fridays, and the day of the Festival. She called him Graham in his head, like the sweet crackers she enjoyed periodically. Every once in awhile, he would arrive with a darker-skinned woman and boy, she liked to imagine they were married and thought that the boy was the woman's grandson. The lady looked young, but not enough to be his mother. 

Clara spoke up with the words of wisdom. "During the Festival people are bustling and standing shoulder to shoulder. No one would pay attention to a short blonde girl now, would they?"

"No one is as short as you Clara" Donna piped in. "Plus its easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Rose grabbed her by the shoulders. "It's one day, who said that one day will hurt anybody? If you wear this" she pulled out a lilac cloak with a cowl lined with a rainbow, "you won't be recognized anyway." It wasn't until Rose held out the cloak to her that she realized it was for her. Theta was automatically enamored with the coat. Putting it on she realized it covered most of her clothing and the cowl cast enough of a shadow over her face to obscure it from clear vision. 

Theta started to thank her only to see Clara holding up a pair of breeches in a very dark grey. Next to her, Donna was holding a plain white blouse that ties at the neck. The clothing that they got her was very different from the dark teal dress she usually wore and the cloak hid enough physical attributes that she had no need to be worried about being recognized. She got her confirmation for trouble from the smiles on her three friends' faces. She left to change her clothes and upon her return, the three women were gone, only leaving behind a piece of paper with a smile on it and the new books as any evidence they were even there. 

After steeling herself with the resolve to proceed she took the step to the bars blocking the door. Giving them a tentative tug, and they were swinging open.

"Oh, Brilliant!". With one last deep breath, she took the first step outside the basement of Torchwood Cardiff in her whole life. Ready to brave the world she would find out there.


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell in high heels and an old (OLD) acquaintance of Torchwood arrives to cause mayhem and chaos for Torchwood to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jack Harkness and writing this chapter was so much fun because of that. His humor hiding the seriousness underneath is something I can relate to and enjoy to witness and write for as well. So Enjoy!

"You would think after living in Cardiff for a few decades, I would remember my way around," a deep voice said under his breath "I guess that's what you get for having expectations."

Through his exasperation, there was still a strong sense of humor felt in his words. He continued to wander around hoping to find someone to assist him, each person he came across was either charmed into stammering or too busy to help. He eventually made it into the town center where there were dozens of people milling about. Some were setting up carts, others milling about, and a few were huddled in corners of the square watching different aliens perform different tricks their species can do. 

There were Zygons changing their appearance to look like the small children gathered around them, letting their laughter fill the square, Adipose bouncing around the banners and streamers put up like it was a miniature obstacle course, and a few Catkind and Human-esuqe people were teaching teenagers about different galaxy formations and about the flora and fauna on their home planet in comparison to earth. The woman who was speaking about different earth artifacts found on other planets and their history made eye contact with him and gave him a wink. She had gravity-defying curls that looked like a halo in the light, and Jack knew that she would have been one if it wasn't proven that angels are robots that got destroyed in the crashing of a ship some thirty-odd years ago. As he moved on, there were two people milling about together in uniforms and Jack thought that it would have the best results to ask for their help. 

He jogged across the square to reach them while holding out a piece of paper that signified his request for assistance. It was two younger people, probably in their mid-twenties who he would be talking to. He held the paper out and the dark-haired girl took it while wordlessly asking who he was. He straightened up and saluted, "Captain Jack Harkness, arrival requested for assistance in enforcing and security."

The two saluted back "I'm Operative Gwen Cooper, and this is Operative Ianto Jones. Thank you for responding to our request for assistance, we need it." All three of them dropped to ease. Ianto was clearly thinking about their location and how Jack was supposed to help them. 

"I can assume you got lost trying to find the Palace of Justice considering it is on the other side of town, correct?"

Jack instantly liked this man for how direct he was, the power behind his voice, his mannerisms, and his face turned him on a little at the moment. However, attractive guy would have to be a conquest for a different time. He was on a mission and getting to the Palace of Justice was the first step in this plan. 

"Yes, I did. If you could help me get there, that would be great," he said laying on the thickest coat of charm he could manage while pairing it with a smirk. Gwen very clearly fell for his charm while Ianto looked unimpressed, which made Jack like him that much more. 

During their walk across town, Jack noticed how vigilant the aliens were. Even though it was legal for them to be there that day, as they passed any alien, they would rush in the opposite direction of the three like they just saw Death themself. After walking for forty minutes they finally reached the Palace of Justice.

The Palace of Justice was a large imposing building made of toffee-colored stone. The main shape was a rectangle, giving no grace to the silhouette of the building reflecting the awful deeds performed within its walls. Barring the gateway is two turrets with a spire centered between them on the back of the building. The Palace of Justice was an imposing figure on the skyline and one that Jack won't forget soon. The inside of the building was as intimidating as the outside. The ceiling vas vaulted extending past the three stories of cells that lined the walls. The only way up to the top cells was rickety ladders and an even more unsteady walkway in front of the gates. There were fire lit lamps sitting on the pillars supporting the ceiling, two on each one, giving it dim light due to none of the sun entering the lowest two levels. The further back in the building they went, the more smelly and less clean it got. At the back of the building, there were four heavy doors lining the wall, thick oak wood with iron holding the planks together. Each door leads to a room set up for punishment with a wall lined with whips and irons along with many standing posts and machinery, or torture before execution with many serrated knives and salt in jars to increase the pain and time to heal. Its use was determined by the crime.

In the room he was told to enter, Jack saw a man in all black, sans for his brown belt holding the tunic and jerkin into his body, with a black hood covering his eyes and nose. Behind him was a mildly tall woman, with her brown hair in two braids that connected to make a V with the rest left to flow down her back in loose ringlets. To signify her status she was wearing a simple circlet that had three strands of silver braided together. Her dress was a carmine red signifying her power over the otherworldly, carmine was Torchwood's unofficial color due to its symbolism. Holding her dress to her form was a yellow girdle, showing her as a judge with yellow being a mix of red's justice and white's compassion, two traits Torchwood claimed to show to extraterrestrial life. The two were partaking in the punishment of an Ood. 

"Stop," the woman said stepping up to the man putting her hand on his arm to stop the whip. "You need to wait before striking next. If you do it consistently the older sting will blend into the new." Jack was disturbed when she came to face him, for an unimposing woman physically she held a lot of power in her stance and mannerisms. Jack automatically knew this was a woman you would not want to make an enemy of, too bad that was the end result if it all works out.

"Ahh! So this is the famous Captain Jack Harkness, returning from traveling the stars." Jack stood at attention as not to offend the woman, and to meet her expectations of him, whatever they may be. 

"Yes ma'am, and ready for duty."

"You should know that I expect nothing but the best from a man of your caliber. My last captain was a bit of a..." the whip snapped on the back of the Ood. A sharp reminder to him of how she sees justice for creatures. "Disappointment. I hope the same fate that befell her doesn't happen to you." He did too.

"That is no matter though. Please, walk with me, Captain."

She started to walk in the direction of the stairs. As she passed the once rowdy prisoners, they were as silent only watching as she walked by. The silence continued until she was out of their line of sight. Reaching the top of the stairs, they arrived on a balcony that overlooked the city. In the distance directly across from them stood the building that housed Torchwood Cardiff. A constant reminder to the people held there that they can never escape the justice system Torchwood has imposed on the world.

"You have come to Cardiff in her hour of need Captain. We are needed to save the weak from the dangers that can come to earth."

"Dangers ma'am?" 

She gave him an incredulous look "Alien life forms. They are dangerous life forms that are bent on the submission of the human race."

Jack could not believe the words that were coming from the lady's mouth. "So you want me to capture space-travelers and inventors."

"The real battle has been waged right here most of the time. For the past twenty years, Yvonne has trusted me with taking care of the aliens. One...by...one. And for all of my efforts, they just keep coming back." She turned to face him looking him dead in the eye to make sure he fully understood what was going on.

"I believe they have a safe haven somewhere in this city. The aliens call it the Court of Miracles, Captain, I intend to find it and destroy it as well."

Jack was concerned about it actually happening, the result would be damaging for hundreds. He only had a few moments to ponder it then she held her arm out for him to take which he obliged. 

"You know, I like you. You have a different way of looking at things. Now tell me, Captain, have you ever been to an alien festival?"

"Not recently ma'am"

"Well, this should be an experience then."


	4. One Day, But At What Cost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta, Jack, Suzie, and the vagabonds arrive at the Feast of Fools. A day of entertainment for those who live on Earth, and a day where those who are not from earth don't need to hide to stay alive. Come for the food and stay for the show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the most fun to write. I love the variety of different races in the Doctor Whoniverse and the Feast of Fools was a perfect backdrop for this! The clothing descriptors, the colors, the medieval entertainment and how it could be influenced by alien tech!!!! It was an absolute treasure for me to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!

The town square was bustling with people and aliens of all sizes, heights, and colors. The streamers went from rooftop to rooftop making the sunny day appear even brighter. On this one day out of the entire year, humanity and aliens could interact with each other without repercussions, and the citizens of Cardiff and the surrounding villages used this day to their advantage for entertainment. 

The square was lined with various carts and wagons holding wares or food that people could purchase. There was a family of four that manned a cart that held various items to partake in the festivities. Such as streamers, flower necklaces, woven bracelets in bright colors, and others as well. As theta started to wander towards the cart she knew she would have to turn around because the second youngest person at the cart was beautiful. The girl had hair with the top parts braided and coiled, one on each side of her head, and the rest was kept loose. Her dress was a dark navy blue that complemented her bronze skin. She was most likely the oldest daughter of the family, and from the village because Theta didn't recognize her. 

Theta started to wander around and then a firework went up in the air. There were a few screams `but then it was silent. In a puff of smoke, a man wearing black breeches and a matching doublet with a bright purple belt appeared in the center "HERE YE! HEAR ME!" the man shouted, somehow able to be heard across the square. "By order of your Master" he gave a grand gesture to himself, "elected leader of the aliens, you have been summoned to witness a story of bravery, love, loss, and a murder most foul. So please, welcome our fabulous orator River Song and her troupe of actors!" 

He left the stage welcoming a lady with a halo of curls, in an outlandish eggshell-colored gown, accented with a pearl necklace with individual pearls scattered in her hair. Joining her on stage was a thin man in dark blue who's hair was as gravity-defying as hers, a man with floppy hair in the color brown, and finally a sturdy man with a close cut wearing black with a heavier jacket on. 

Sitting in a box a few meters from the right side of the stage sits Yvonne, Suzie, and Jack. Yvonne looks bored at the proceedings which is understandable considering how she was required to attend due to it looking odd if the head of Torchwood didn't show up to the Festival that they arranged. Suzie looked just as bored, but she was publicly invited by Yvonne each year so she had to suffer alongside her. The only reason Jack was there as well was so he could see what Torchwood would be dealing with, and to stop any trouble should it arise.

The performance started on stage with loud, grandiose music covering what little the actors were saying but the crowd didn't care. The story started sadly with a couple, portrayed by the woman and the floppy haired man, who lost their child to an evil man who was the leather jacket guy. Even though it started sadly it ended triumphantly and happily with the spiky-haired man who was an ally the couple met about halfway through, sword fighting the man in leather to get their child back. The spiky-haired man won and the company members took a bow with great fanfare.

As the performers left the stage Suzie could hear her heart start to pound. That performance was a little too on the nose, and she started to suspect the true intentions of the company.When the stage was empty and different people milled about to entertain themselves with the various performers and aliens that wanted to share information about their home planet. Theta was wandering around looking at all of the aliens present and trying to identify them as well to keep her training active, also because it might ease the consequence she gets when, no, IF Suzie finds out. She continued to walk, more interested in the scenery than her immediate surroundings, eventually running into a man at least a head taller than her. She immediately started to panic, a waterfall of apologies starting to flow from her mouth while her whole body shook. The man simply picked up his basket and led her to his cart, letting her sit down to breathe. 

"Now don't worry about it, cockle. It was an honest mistake. If I got angry every time a person made me drop a basket I wouldn't have a grandson or self-preservation left." He grabbed a piece from the aforementioned basket and held it out to her. She looked up, meeting his eye while he smiled back at her. "You seem to be a good kid. Now, I know it's not the best bread with it falling out and all that, but it will calm the nerves."

She gladly took the bread from him, ripping it into smaller pieces to eat. 

"I'm Bradley," the man said. "I own the bakery in the square. Me and the misses love to come to the Festival every year, so I know most everyone between the two. But I don't know you, so will you indulge me with one of my favorite pastimes and introduce yourself to me?"

Her heart started to race again wondering how to answer the question. Struggling for an answer she debated on giving her her actual name, or lying and making up a name. There was also if he would consider it rude if she just gave him her name or not.

"Based on the resounding silence, I'm guessing you're not from around here, are you? Well, that would explain the panic when you bumped into me. Don't worry, I won't tell on you, but I still want your name."

Theta was happy that her thoughts on 'Graham' were accurate, and she knew she could trust him. Channeling all of the good etiquette Suzie and Clara taught her she held out her hand, grinned and said in her clearest voice "I'm Theta"

Taking her hand Bradley returned the gesture taking her hand and shaking it. "Pretty soon they will be starting the final event, and it always gets the crowd going. So if you want to join me and my family, you are more than welcome to."

"I would love to!"

She didn't think Bradley's smile could get bigger, but it did he got up from the ground "I just have to go get the family. I'll be right back." He wandered around the corner, leaving her to think.

Maybe Suzie was wrong. Graham assumed she was an alien but didn't try to take advantage of her at all. He actually treated her with extreme kindness and friendship even. Theta was starting to believe that Suzie was wrong. Every alien that she came across was friendly and eager to share the information which made Theta, who was an avid learner, even happier.

"Theta," Bradley said, now with a dark-skinned woman in grey and a boy who had the same nose as her, accompanying him. She stood to be on the same level as them out of respect while he finished the introductions. "This is my wife Grace, and her grandson Ryan." Words could not describe how happy she was with her accuracy. "Grace and Ryan. this is Theta. She's not from around here."

She shook Ryans' hand but was scooped into a hug before she could take Grace's. "Nice to meet ya Luv," a voice said directly into her ear. The distance between the two returned, with Theta's hood slipping to show her eyes in the light coming at her face from the evening sun.

"Thanks for taking up my husband's offer, he likes meeting new people. One of the joys of aging is knowing who everybody is," she smirked. Theta instantly liked Grace. She had a lovely personality and a magnetic presence that drew you in. 

On the walk to the town square, Theta learned about Ryan and how he was an apprentice to a blacksmith who specializes in parts for mechanics, and Grace was an apothecary on the edge of Cardiff to make her own medicine. The three of them were the most different people she heard of but knew that they fit together extremely well. When they arrived at the town center the stage has changed to hold five chairs, with four behind a partition. A cloud of purple smoke appeared, signifying the arrival of the "king" of the aliens. He was met to a crowd of cheering, and he was absolutely reveling in the attention.

"Here it is, the moment you all have been waiting for. We need three lucky volunteers to participate in this round of "Who is the alien?" Any volunteers, step up and my lovely assistant will decide who helps." A lady with blonde hair stepped out with a large smile on her pink lips.

Out of the dozen of volunteers, the only female volunteer was Grace and Ryan was mortified that his "Nan" would participate in this game. The blonde woman ended up choosing two of the male volunteers and summoned Suzie to be the third volunteer. She attempted to politely decline but ceded to the crowd chanting. By walking up to the stage. The alien was a female Silurian named Vastra who wore a long duster that was black and a veil that was flipped up to reveal her face. 

The volunteers and Vastra were staggered with the women being the even numbers and the men the odd numbers. After they were fully seated and comfortable, the Master came out and introduced the guesser. It was River, the storyteller from the production Theta saw earlier that day. When she sat, he described the rules to those who didn't know, which Theta appreciated. The Game was played out in a mainly comedic fashion. The questions started out relatively normal, but after one particularly bold answer from one of the men, River started to ask more outwardly flirtatious questions leading to many awkward responses and lots of laughter from the crowd. Just as the game was coming to a close, a voice started to yell threats of harm at the stage. No one noticed them because some people didn't like aliens at all. As the voice got louder and people started to pay attention they could see it was a Sontaran with a laser rifle armed and ready for use. 

The Sontaran was able to make it on stage before anyone stopped him. After getting there they aimed at Suzie, yelling about the benefit her death would have on the universe. Luckily for her, Jack was vigilant and trained his attention on her the moment the jeering started. Unluckily for Jack, he was the one who got shot with the laser rifle and collapsed instantly. Suzie ran as soon as she could to let the armed operatives arrest the Sontaran, staying safe and checking on Yvonne, while Theta watched in horror.

The moment Theta witnessed the man get shot and collapse she ran to him breaking through the hands of Bradley and Grace trying to keep her there. While she ran her hood slipped revealing her face to the world, but in her rush to try and heal the man she didn't even notice. When she reached the stage she started to send him some of her healing energy, then realizing he couldn't take it because he was officially dead. She was surrounded by the performers and king who knew how devastating it could be to try and fail at helping someone. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." was the mantra that fell out of her mouth. Some of the performers were attempting to pull Theta away from the body and others were finding a cloth to respectfully carry the body away.

As one-half of the performers were able to accomplish their goal, Jack shot upright, banging heads with Theta. The entire square was dead silent for once, so quiet you could hear the wind brush the streamers against the building tops. Then, all at once, there was shouting from the crowd. Not accusations of witchcraft, they have evolved past that, but cries of fear because they just believed they saw a person brought back from the dead. The men on stage started to charge at Theta to cast her out due to fear.

River could see the crowd growing more reckless and the small blonde girl, who was so determined to help, grow more panicked. River stepped between her and the men charging at her and shouted at the largest volume she could "Enough!"

The men stopped and the crowd calmed. River was furious at humanity for suddenly turning on a girl who only tried to help. She dropped down to be closer to her eye level. "I'm sorry this has happened. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

Suzie turned back to focus on the stage when the crowd grew more and more raucous seeing men charge on 13. Yvonne looked at her asking if she would stop them. Suzie knew she should due to the damage the men could cause 13, but she turned her back on the stage watching Yvonne while she let her know that she believes "There is a lesson to be learned here". When a woman stepped up to defend the stupid girl, she was not happy and interfered with the proceedings.

"You there!" she shouted at the woman, "Get down at once."

The woman turned back to look at her, insolence dripping from every pore in her body. "Yes your honor, as soon as I assure this creature is safe from harm" she passed the girl into the protection of the jacketed man, which was the safest option due to how intimidating he looks and the strength he possessed. Suzie was not happy about this at all. First, she was almost killed by an alien at a celebration Torchwood organized to placate the aliens. Then one of the alien performers undermined her authority in front of the town. 

"You dare defy me" Suzie snarled out. 

"I can't defy those I do not live under" the woman yelled back defiantly

Suzie seethed with anger at this, she was being made a fool of in her own domain. The crowd in response to the anger started shouting insults at River.

"Alien Whore" "Filthy Impersonator" "Half-Breed" and etcetera. Out from the line of aliens, the Master appeared. He grabbed River's arm roughly saying to her that he "warned her this would happen" and disappeared with his troupe and River leaving only Theta and Jack on the stage.

All the eyes filled with anger turned to Theta, sans three who only watched on in sympathy. Theta could feel her heart jump into her throat and colors and sounds getting slightly more intense. She ran off the stage as fast as she could, ignoring when she ran into Jack and rushed back to the basement of Torchwood Cardiff leaving the shame, embarrassment, and fear behind her with the crowd she knew she would never be seeing again. 

Once she was out of the square Suzie signaled to the operatives to disperse the crowd and to send them back home. During the hassle of the dispersion, the only person who noticed someone going the same direction Theta just left in, was Jack and he knew exactly who it was.


	5. A Contentious Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River's plans when it comes to Theta are completely thrown out of alignment when the disaster at the Feast of Fools occurs. While trying to find where Theta went to be alone, she gets to see both the good and more of the ugly of humanity along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the least historically accurate chapter, however, I wanted to pull a Day of the Doctor, Black Archive's vibe with this but more in a museum aspect. Honestly, this is a transition chapter. It isn't necessary to the plot but fun for little easter eggs and to see more of River's thoughts on humanity as well. (River is such a complex character if you think of her story independent from the Doctor and her's romance and the way Moffat absolutely SLANDERED her phenomenal concept. Her lack of development was a crime because she is one of the most complex characters in New Who when it comes to mentality and her perception of things)

As River entered Torchwood Cardiff she was surprised by the size of the building. The ceiling was vaulted and on the front of the building the words "CREU GWIR, FEL GWYDR, O FFWRNAIS AWEN" were displayed in blue stained glass, offsetting the white stone that the building was made out of. 

River had no idea where to look to find the girl, so she wandered around the main floor of the building with the others that took refuge from the chaos there. It was set up like a mini-museum of sorts. There were multiple displays with various alien technology displayed on podiums in the glass. There was a wooden cube with golden gears surrounding the outside with its gears aligned in a way that you knew was for decoration and not functionality. On its left was a rectangular device with a bell on top and a dial on the front, the plaque had a vague description but it was easy to tell that the scientists were confused as well because all it said was “Machine #3, goes ding when placed around random objects”. The last item on that wall was a leather bracelet with a keypad attached, Robert felt a swell of pride remembering the adventures she had with it but wanted to go and slap Jack silly for losing it with the result of it ending up at Torchwood. Hanging above these displays was a multi-colored wool scarf that was probably seven meters. 

Just as she was about to move on two hands grabbed her, one around the waist and one around her mouth. The body pulled her into the darker corner of the displays, which contained preserved aliens, which most people considered too grotesque to look at. When she was let go she turned, hand up ready to slap her kidnapper. Her hand was grabbed two inches before it made contact, the hand, held her wrist gently. “If that’s how you greet all of your friends, I don’t know how you ended up marrying Alve, he’s kinda flighty and I would think you scared him off immediately.”

River was fuming. First, he loses the vortex manipulator, then he kidnaps her, then insults her and her husband. She debated if it would be gratifying to even slap him. She decided against it even though the smirk he has on added points to slapping him. Sighing she moved on to yelling at him, which is in second place for satisfying retribution. It seemed like Jack was reading her mind, or knew what was going to happen from experience (most likely the second one) and covered her mouth with his hand for the second time in two minutes. 

"I know you're wondering what I'm doing because we agreed that we wouldn't interact until we knew for sure. Well, I know" He rushed out before her anger beat his speaking. He ultimately acted wisely for the first time in his life because River stopped her temper to think rationally about what he said. He knew? He was looking in the area for less than she was, and she knew what to look for.

"How the HELL do you know who it is already?"

"Remember when I got shot on stage," He paused for her affirmation, "I died, but, I heard her apologizing for not being able to save someone who is dead. And you said that the kid could come back from the dead. So...its not a stretch to say the kid learned how to heal other people."

Now, River knew that Jack was an idiot, but this was something new. "Jack, its been thirty-five years. The "kid" would be thirty-seven at the youngest. A woman, not a girl like the one that tried to help you. Try to get your head straight and focus on the job." River turned to go back to the square to reconvene with the others, but Jack grabbed her again. She was able to get her thoughts out before his.

"Jack, I allow one man to grab me and you are not my husband. So you grab me again, I will castrate you with a pencil. And we know how much you love to use that appendage."

"I do have my head screwed on straight, because I scanned her, and it matches up." He tossed a scanner at her, "Time-Lord DNA registered"

River had half a thought to apologize for calling him an idiot but remembered the vortex manipulator, the trip to Ibiza-3, and for sleeping with anyone who had legs regardless of the STI's caught. 

"Now we continue with step two. Good Job."

River went to leave for the main walkway when Suzie entered. River returned the favor and grabbed Jack holding a gun to him. “Your little pet alien isn’t here to bring him back to life, so you let me by peacefully or I damage his smug face without him coming back.”

Susie was not passed by this statement one bit. “You threaten an official of Torchwood and evaded arrest. You come with us peacefully, and I don’t give you a death sentence. Sound good Miss? Now let the dear captain go so we can see his pretty face again.” 

River needed to stay in the building without getting arrested, or revealing that Jack was immortal. She moved her hand and blasted a Showcase, destroying the "object that goes ding" and the case it was in. 

“Leave. And I’ll keep these things intact. I’m an archeologist, it hurts me more than it hurts you but u appreciate alien life so u feel no guilt.” She changed her aim to the box with gold gears. Waiting to see if she would destroy this time lord momento and deal with her angry husband. 

Susie made the extra enforcers lower their weapons. “Alright you win, we will leave and please send the Captain with us. There’s already glass to clean in here, we don’t need a body and blood as well.” 

River shoved Jack over, keeping her gun trained in the group. She paced them to the door, staying hyper-vigilant Incase they pulled a fast one. When they were out the door she slammed it shut on Susie and her guards, staying in the doorway for a few minutes. She then peaked out the door to see two guards standing outside of it. She ran to the back door setting the same thing as well and yelled in frustration. She let out a few choice curse words and decided to wander around the exhibits, mainly the technology ones. She overheard some of the things people were saying, only small bits of conversation.

"Think of all the things we could build with this"

"This could be used in medicine"

"The craftsmanship on this is beautiful"

River's heart soared. She was reminded of her parents and how they exemplified the good in humanity. The good that people could do with new technology was phenomenal. Coming across a group of older citizens she regretted her praise immediately.

"This technology is so advanced"

"It's so dangerous"

"They could kill all of us any moment"

River felt her blood boil, even though most species could annihilate humanity she remembered all that Torchwood had killed under the guise of discovery. The Cybermen had the biggest body count, but technically those humans were still alive and died naturally until they were only skeletons. But even so, it was only hundreds, while Torchwood was nearing a few thousand. 

She decided to walk a little longer mentally pointing out the inaccuracies in the display plaques and feeling smug at the lack of information on time-lords, proud of her husband and his family for staying discrete for once in their life.

Crash, a rack of papers toppled over followed by a body tripping to try and stop the rack from falling. River was affectionately reminded of her husband who had the grace of a baby giraffe as well. Then all of the jeering started and pulled her out of her thoughts.

A rough male voice shouted "Haven't you done enough?" which set off warning bells in her head. River actually looked at the person and saw the girl again, running off in a different direction from the displays, disappearing around the corner. River started to chase after calling out "wait" to try and get her to stop when she started to catch up the girl disappeared. Jerking back in surprise River stopped and looked around the area to see where she went because there was only one exit, and she was standing in front of it. 

She started to look for any passages or doorways knowing that they are popular to build in strongholds during this period of time. She continued to look at the various places when she spotted the effects of a perception filter in the back left corner of the room. Facing the unknown she stepped into the hidden area and was surprised at the floor lowering. The fact that the floor panel was able to lower confirmed her suspicions that Torchwood was using the alien technology, which means that the chance of them building weapons with the technology was very high as well

When she reached the bottom of the descent she arrived in front of a set of metal bars, blocking the pathway into the basement chamber. When she entered she was surprised with the high ceilings with exposed wood. The one window near where a second floor could be and all of the little projects left on any open surface insight. 

"How did you get down here?"


	6. Calon I Galon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River finally finds Theta in the basement of the museum and they have an extremely important heart to heart about good, bad, evil, and humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It legit took me a month, yes, A MONTH to twist the "With this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." into a fitting equivalent for the world this story is in. I single-handedly blame that line for the reason I stopped writing this story. Anyway...this is the last chapter I already had written so they will be extremely spread out starting right now. I will try to keep it slightly fast and connected, however, I make no promises. This chapter was written August 8, 2020, and is the first one that has never seen the light of day at this point. So please enjoy!!!

"How did you get down here?"

"How did you get down here?" a shaky voice asked from behind River.

River turned around to see the girl wearing a teal dress that didn't quite reach all the way down, or as they will say in 600 years, tea-length. She was brandishing a small cooking knife in front of her for protection. While River didn't doubt the lethality of any blade, she knew there wasn't a threat because of the girl brandishing it. Because, if the girl tried to save Jack's sorry behind, her morals were positively altruistic. The girl's hand was shaking so badly at the thought of hurting someone that when River took the tiniest, most timid step forward the girl dropped the knife.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here for the exact opposite reason. I wanted to make sure you are okay after that chaos." River started to get into arm's length of the girl, approaching her like a wounded animal of prey. She didn't want to scare the girl off but was hoping to gain her trust relatively quickly as well. 

"I'm fine." the girl said addressing River quietly, "Suzie was right, aliens are dangerous," she said barely louder than a breeze. She finally made eye contact, and River was surprised at the color of her eyes, from a distance they looked like a light brown. But up close they were actually a dark green with depths of compassion with intelligence clearly visible. 

"That makes me glad." River responded, pretending not to hear the second part. "So, does Jack's savior have a name?" River asked the girl. The girl looked confused, most likely at her using his name. "The man you saved" River quickly added. The confusion left the girl and she politely offered "Thirteen".

River's blood started to boil. First, she was taken from her family with god knows what happening to her for the past twenty years, and she wasn't even given a proper name. "Do you have an actual name that isn't a number?" some of the anger leaked into her voice and obviously scared her. 

"Well..." she started, "yes but it's more of a pet name from three of my friends." Friends? How would someone get friends when stuck in the basement of a relatively unpopular museum for twenty years. If these friends were real, River would need to thank them greatly for letting her know she wasn't alone for all these years. 

"Well then, what do they call you. I'm working on borrowed time here."

The girl jumped to attention, form perfect. "Oh! Right. Yes. My friends call me Theta." and she held her hand out to shake.

Theta wasn't the most conventional name, but it was better than a number, and with the way the girl, now Theta, lights up when saying it, River could live with the fact that she would be calling the girl Theta now. 

"Hello, Theta, I'm," she debated on giving her real name or a fake one. "Melody" she extended her hand and Theta took it to shake. River smiled at the breakthrough. From held at knifepoint to handshake in two minutes.

"What do you do for fun here." she walked over and sat on a bench while saying that. Theta hopped over to a table and pulled a few contraptions off of it. One was a thin tube around ten inches, a light at the top and the other was a metal cylinder with the top taken off.

"This," she said, holding up the rod "will hopefully be able to perform various functions when it works such as unlocking doors, analyzing machines to see how well they're functioning, or even modifying different technologies. The only downside, if it's programmed to function with metal mainly, it won't work on wood. And wood is popular for various things."

River once again was reminded of humanity's good, though she wasn't surprised it was from Theta.

"Only, you have to keep it a secret," she pulled out the cylinder "because I took parts from this to use for the other tool."

Pointing at the cylinder, River asked "What is this supposed to be then"

Holding it up at eye-level, Theta explained. "This is supposed to be a cyberman grenade. When detonated it destroys anything within a five-foot radius of it, and it expels gold particles that the wind from the explosion will carry to harm even more cybermen." Theta looked dejected at the possibility of it being used.

Turning to place the items back on the table they came from she further explained. "I originally didn't want to build it, but after today, everything Suzie has said about aliens is true. They are dangerous and want to hurt humanity for no reason."

"Why did Suzie tell you that?" River wanted as much information that she could get before she finished her mission to make the split evenly. 

"She found me being stolen from my parents when I was a baby by aliens. She thinks they were trying to take me because I can heal. Suzie doesn't know why because I'm human, obviously, but there must have been some reason that I can do that.

"So, I stay down here to protect me from aliens, or If I am an alien, to protect me from people in case my 'natural instincts' start to work."

Getting into the girl's personal space, River turned her around to face her. Giving a beaming smile "What do you think of me?"

"Oh!," she stepped out into the proper distance to communicate. "I think you're brilliant. I don't even know you and you came to see if I was okay. You're kind and honest, and my friend." Just when she thought the girl couldn't get happier, she started to smile even more. "Can I call you my friend?"

"Absolutely, however, do you think I'm dangerous and evil?" plastering on a sugar-water smile she moved into Theta's line of sight. 

"No! I think you're wonderful."

River smirked, getting the logical fallacy was easy, but also terrifying due to the brainwashing Suzie put Theta through. "Then I guess she was wrong about both of us"

A sad silence settled between the two women. One sad for the fact that the other had nothing but a childhood of manipulation. The other because she could start to see the truth compared to what Suzie told her.

"Because you helped me, I'll help you."

Forgetting her situation during the past two hours, "Help me with what?" came out of River's mouth.

Theta's head tilted to the left, "Don't you remember? Suzie put guards everywhere so you can't get out." Theta's grin became mischievous. "But...There's one entrance they don't know about."

Theta bounced over to the gate and beckoned River over with a wave of her hand. "Look at that corner, what do you see?" she pointed to the left most one. River did so, and could only "see stone. Why am I looking in a corner again?"

Theta smirked. "Look closer at the floor. Does anything seem odd?"

Looking again, for more of the details River thought she spotted something. Looking at the stone, it was two large slabs, but one corner had joints in it like it was put in after. If she wasn't looking for it it was extremely well hidden. Apparently her thoughts were obvious on her face because Theta started to nod her head. 

"That is a passage that leads to a stairway, the best part is that it leads into an alley behind the building where there are no doors. It is a door on the building across the alley." Theta started to pull open the gateway not waiting for River to catch up. 

With River pacing behind her, "How do you know this?" because to her knowledge, Theta was obedient to Suzie, and obviously didn't know how to function around people very well.

Still marching forward, she replied. "That's how I got outside today so no one would notice me leaving. " During the silence that fell between them, Theta went stone-faced. "I won't forget you, Melody. Ever"

River spotted her opening, only slightly feeling bad for using Theta's moment of weakness. 

"Then come with me. We can make it to the Court of Miracles and come and live with Me and my Husband until you get on your feet."

"I don't know if I can do that," Theta responded honestly.

River then grabbed from her pocket a disk that was only a few inches big. She started to hand it to her.

"If you need help just remember, 'With this disk in your hand, the universe doesn't seem so grand'. "

River was interrupted by hearing different guards starting to get louder.

"I have to go. But I will see you again soon." River granted her a kiss on the cheek and a shove through the door before taking off to the court. She almost felt bad for Alve when she got home because of her conflicting emotions on how to handle the Theta situation. But then she remembered a few times she had saved his life because he saw something shiny and suddenly didnt feel bad about the earful she would give him. She had to stop thinking about all the times where she saved him before she started to remember them in chronological order that would inevitably put her in a worse mood than now.

River eventually got back on track and knew that she needed to immediately let the rest of the crew know about Theta's situation. Oh dear, how would Tolve and Amante react to this.


End file.
